


Part of Your World

by Floranna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Fluff, M/M, Mermaids have sharp teeth, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, how is it so fluffy, i don't make the rules, it's monstertron, mermaid!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floranna/pseuds/Floranna
Summary: Keith sat at the dock, glaring at the water, wearing only his speedos. It was a bright, warm, and sunny day, with slight enough of a breeze to keep the worst of the heat away. Not like Keith cared or anything like that, of course, but…Everything spelled that it should have been a beautiful, wonderful day, full of wonderful memories,if only that sharp-toothed half fish would actually show up!





	Part of Your World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lepusastrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepusastrum/gifts).

> This fic is for Lepuslazuli in Monstertron exchange. I hope it is what you wanted!
> 
> Zelda_addict was my wonderful and quick beta.
> 
> Guess where the title is from.

Keith sat at the dock, glaring at the water, wearing only his speedos. It was a bright, warm, and sunny day, with slight enough of a breeze to keep the worst of the heat away. Not like Keith cared or anything like that, of course, but…

Everything spelled that it should have been a beautiful, wonderful day, full of wonderful memories, _if only that sharp-toothed half fish would actually show up!_

He was late. Hours late. They hadn’t seen each other in two weeks, but he was _still late_.

Keith kicked at the water, furious. If he didn’t show up in an hour he would - would -

Probably wait another hour but still! He was angry!

He kicked at the water again, and somebody immediately threw some water at his back. Keith shrieked, turning around fast enough that he could feel his back muscles stretch. His hair and back were completely wet, and before he could even manage to take a breath large enough to yell at whoever splashed him, it whizzled out of his lungs like a deflating balloon.

It was Lance, leaning at the edge of the dock, grinning with all of his sharp teeth on display. He let out a high trill, which made Keith cringe and cover his ears. Lance only grinned at him and hit the surface with his long, blue tail, splashing Keith even more.

“You -!” Keith didn’t manage to say anything else before Lance drenched him again, filling his mouth with seawater. Keith sputtered and coughed, trying to get it out. Lance started to look worried and let himself fall back into the water, his trills now sounding concerned.

Keith spat out the last of the seawater and glared at Lance, who was making slow circles next to the dock, looking horribly guilty. Keith scowled at him, trying very hard to keep the smile off his face at how pitiful Lance looked.

He was like a puppy who had peed on the carpet. Keith couldn’t keep the firm look on anymore, his smile breaking out and growing wide enough to make his cheeks hurt. Lance immediately brightened and made a sharp, almost whistling sound that Keith knew was his version of a laugh.

Keith rose up and started to walk towards the land. Lance started to sound concerned, and quickly grew distressed. Keith grinned, turned around and ran, jumping off the edge in a cannonball, sinking towards the bottom like a stone. Keith kept his eyes open and saw Lance immediately swimming towards him, looking annoyed.

When he reached him, Lance immediately grabbed Keith’s face and smashed their mouths together. None of Lance's very sharp teeth actually cut him, they never had, after that very first disaster kiss. Lance was now always so careful. The kiss happening now wasn’t much of a kiss, but the first one of the day never was. This had another application.

Keith could feel his lungs and throat seize. He never could get used to this, and it was immediately followed by his stomach trying to heave out its contents. At least this time it failed, but Lance swam a bit further away just in case, looking grossed out.

“Is it finished?” Lance’s voice sounded so different after the kiss. Less ear piercing, more… just more. Not deep in a way Keith was used to, but more lively. His every emotion and thought coming clear through his tone and inflection. Sometimes Keith thought he could spend years listening to it and never get bored.

Shiro had laughed himself sick when Keith had told him that. Keith had been forced to resort to pouring pasta water on his head. Cold, luckily. Or unluckily, because neither of them was a particularly good cook.

Adam had been pissed.

Lance slapped him on the chest, making him move several feet further. “You shark shit! Don’t jump like that, what if I couldn’t have reached you in time?”

Keith smiled and answered, “I knew you would reach me in time. I will always trust you.” Keith knew he had never been in any danger. Lance just wasn’t particularly good at estimating how long humans could go without oxygen.

Lance harrumphed loudly, but Keith could see the red appearing on his ears. He grinned and swam closer to poke between his ribs. Lance yelped and tried to retaliate, and soon they were both rolling around, trying to gain the upper hand. Keith managed to give Lance a noogie at one point, but Lance also slapped him on the face with the end of his tail, so Keith grudgingly conceded for it to be a tie.

For a minute they just silently floated in the water, Keith’s legs and Lance’s tail entwined with each other. Lance put his mouth at Keith’s throat and huffed out a small laugh. The vibrations felt good against his skin, and Keith couldn’t stop smiling.

No matter how good it felt to just be close, it would also get extremely boring quickly. Keith pushed Lance slightly, and Lance moved with the push with a questioning look.

“Wasn’t there something you wanted to show me?” Keith ground out and Lance’s face brightened immediately.

“Yes!” he yelled, looking like an excited kid. Keith could feel his own smile get wider, and he wondered if it was possible to split your own face by smiling too much.

Lance would probably be in danger too, if it was.

Lance grabbed his hand and started to immediately swim further away from the coast. Keith grabbed his arm with both of his hands, trying to simply hold on.

Lance was quick with his tail. His own legs just simply didn’t compare. In the beginning, it had bothered him. Oh, he had known that Lance was almost helpless while on dry land, but it had still felt humiliating to see Lance swim around the pier three times while he could barely manage a third of the way.

He had gotten over it. Mostly.

They did get into competitions and arguments, but they both shied away from things they knew the other simply couldn’t do, or the difference in skill and ability was just too great.

Lance’s friend Hunk had stopped them when it had started to get out of hand, so they had begun to put their energy towards something else. Beyond making out and sex even.

They had spent a lot of time collecting trash and cutting up corporation fishing nets. Keith had started to conceive quite dark images towards the large fishing magnates. And pollution. Even the human race.

But they weren’t swimming towards those areas this time. Lance was slowing down in a way Keith knew meant that they were close to their destination, yet they were probably only an hour away from the coast if traveling by ship.

Keith still let himself continue forward and hit Lance’s back when they stopped. Lance blew a raspberry at him, which Keith answered with his own.

After a few rounds of that, Keith looked around in confusion.

There was nothing of interest to see. Keith raised his eyebrow at Lance, who only grinned at him and started to sing. His song had no words, and its tune went from high to low in a random manner. It made Keith’s teeth ache, and the sound vibrated deep into his skull, making him feel like he was going to have a headache.

Keith knew that Lance was a better singer than that. He struggled to keep his eyes open, the pain making him want to close them, but then Lance stopped in the middle of another rise. The pain disappeared immediately, making him feel unsteady.

Then Lance’s hands grabbed his and Keith carefully opened his eyes. For a heartbeat, nothing happened. Then something - plankton? tiny fish? sparkly sand? - very small started to rise from the sand and nooks in the rocks, shining in myriad colours and moving through the water. It surrounded both of them like a gentle vortex, and Keith could not keep his eyes away from it.

It was stunning. Then he saw the look on Lance’s face, and for a moment, Keith feared that his heart would burst.

Lance looked at him with a look so identical to what Keith was feeling that he felt like he was going to die. The love in his eyes was so clear that Keith could only hope that Lance could see the same on his face.

Keith didn’t know that he could have ever loved someone this much. Loving Shiro and even Adam after his dad had felt so monumental, but this?

If Shiro and Adam were Mount Everest, this was Andromeda.

“Do you like it?” There was a hint of smugness in Lance’s tone, so Keith punched his arm. The pout caused by it was cute.

“It was okay,” he said, grinning. The squawk Lance let out was music to his ears.

“Okay? Okay! The lover’s deep is not just okay, it’s -”

“A what?” Keith gasped out in surprise.

Lance immediately went red, the next words stumbling out like uneven rocks: “I mean - well - it’s lover’s deep, right - but -”

Keith grabbed the part in Lance’s torso where the scales and skin met - it was very sensitive, and Lance’s shudder made his lower body heat up - and pulled him close.

“Lover’s deep eh? I like that. Very romantic,” he said teasingly.

Lance slapped his arm but didn’t pull away. Instead, he leaned forward, and then there were only kisses.

Keith wanted this moment to last forever.


End file.
